A Beautiful Mess
by Spotlight92
Summary: Small chapters following the journey that is Julene. These will be in chronological order and will get progressively longer and more serious. Humanized.
1. Chapter 1

He remembered the first time he saw her. She had the brightest smile he had ever seen. And the softest looking hair. But back then, he was too ignorant to appreciate it. All he saw were her womanly curves and that he wanted to have his way with her.

"Hi! I'm Marlene," She walked over to him and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "I just moved in to the apartment next door. 2A," He smirked at her.

"Oh, I noticed," He raised an eyebrow at her. "I am being King Julien XIII. What is being your name?" He took her hand and kissed it. He grinned, waiting for the swoon that usually followed his flirting. But what he got was much less satisfying.

"Um... Excuse me?!" She yanked her hand away from him roughly and took a step away from him. "Don't you EVER touch me again. And I already told you my name!" She wiped her hand on her sweater and scowled at him.

"Okay, okay. I am apologizing. You are not having to say your name again," He smirked again. "But I would be liking it if I could be hearing you say my name. It's King Julien by the way," He wiggled his eyebrows at her, knowing that that would definitely work. It always does. *SLAP!*

"UGH!" Marlene exclaimed as she stomped away. Julien rubbed his face and huffed. She was different than other American girls. She wasn't one of those girls who swooned after every guy who took interest in her. And Julien wasn't sure to hate her for it or to try again.

If at first you don't succeed try try again.

He'd make her melt for him one day. She'd be a challenge. And even though he didn't like challenges, this seemed like it would be fun. Well, as long as she didn't slap him again. That was unacceptable.

"I'll be seeing you later, Marlene!" He said when he heard the wall cracking door slam. Yeah, this'll definitely be fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

She remembered when she stopped completely loathing him. In fact, their animosity had brought them closer together and soon enough, Julien was her best frienemy. That's not to say she didn't get annoyed by his constant flirting and innuendos. Because she did. And, in all honesty, could never see herself with someone like him. She had bad experiences with guys like him. He was a womanizing boy. She liked strong men. Like Skipper.

But no one needed to know about that.

"If was to be arranging the alphabet differently-" Julien had been at the top of the second floor staircase, placed for his horrible pick-up line assault on her. Marlene looked at him unamused and put a finger on his lips, shutting him up immediately. Maybe he though he was getting lucky today? That was laughably ridiculous.

"You'd put you and I together. I've heard that before and it's no less annoying when you say it then when all those other guys say it," She took her finger off his lips and waited for his inevitable comeback.

"But I was still getting you to touch me. Your argument is being in the valid," She gave herself a minute to think of something to say. He had gotten good at coming back at her.

"But I always touch you. This was nothing special," She didn't know if this was a good thing to say or not, but she needed to come out on top in this little game.

"Everytime you are touching me is special," She looked at him confused. Was what he said SWEET or did she just hear him the wrong way? "I get a satisfying tingle. But I am knowing a couple of places you can touch where I'll be getting more than tingle... If you know what I mean," She looked at him in disgust and started to walk away. She didn't even care if he won this time. She needed to get out of there.

"Ugh!" She stomped away to her apartment door. She opened it and looked back at the king one lasts time before shutting it. She heard him laughing as she walked off to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a plastic container full of premade tuna fish. She grabbed a fork, plopped down on a chair and began chowing down, bothered at her forfeit.

She had no idea why she got so offended at his joke. He had said worse things before and she laughed them all off. But this time was different. She didn't know why.

"I need a second opinion..." She thought. She shoved one more forkful of tuna into her mouth before putting the container back in the fridge and walking out her apartment.

"Hi guys!" She said as she walked into the apartment below hers. She flinched back when she saw the 4 men poised for attack.

"Marlene! We could've killed you!" Skpper said, motioning for his team to relax.

"You wouldn't dare," She smirked and plopped down onto the closet chair. There was a silence between the two.

"What do you want anyway?" Skipper said, completely changing the subject.

"Well... You see..." She had difficulty finding the right way to explain it. "Julien and I were going at it when he said that everytime I touch him is special," The four guys went wide-eyed.

"That's a bit out of character, don't you think?" Private asked.

"Wait, I'm not done. Then he went and ruined it with a comment about how he wanted me to touch in other places," The guys then put on disgusted faces and shook their heads. "I got upset but I don't know why. He's said worse things before. I'm confused," Kowalski stepped up to her, writing away in his notepad before looking up at her.

"I think you set yourself up for this one, Marlene," The brown haired woman looked at Kowalski with one eyebrow raised.

"How?"

"Well, you see, when you said he 'ruined' the comment, you expected the aforementioned comment to have been sweet and nice, something you shouldn't expect from Julien in the first place," Marlene widened her eyes and thought about what he said for a good, long while.

"Nah, I don't think that's it. Any more theories? No? Well, I should get going then," Marlene smiled at the 4 guys before making her way quickly out of their apartment.

"That was peculiar..." She heard Private say as she left. She walked up the stairs and sighed. She hated when Kowalski got in her head like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

He remembered when she started avoiding him. One day he waited for her to come back from work, (Not in a creepy way, he just had nothing better to do) ready for their daily sparring matches. But when he heard her coming up the stairs and got into his usual spot, she walked faster into her apartment and closed the door. He was offended, but thought that the next day they would get back onto their unofficial schedule. It never happened. Weeks passed without a single word to one another and Julien was upset. Really upset.

"Maurice!" Julien was sitting on his couch when he called his right hand man turned best friend to attendance.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"I am needing advice on something..." Maurice looked curiously at the king and sat down next to him.

"I'm listening," Julien gave a slight smile to his friend and got ready to talk.

"Well, Maurice, you see... Uh... Have you been hearing me and Marlene argue before?"

"Yeah, but not recently..."

"That is bringing me to the next part. Me and Marlene are always arguing all the time. It is not being harsh arguing though. It is being fun! But now, Marlene has stopped with the fun. What am I to do? I am hating this!" Julien groaned in annoyance and looked at Maurice.

"One question. Why are you so upset?" Julien thought for a moment before throwing his hands up.

"I don't know... It is just that me and her... I am liking it when we fight... Nevermind! I am the one who's asking the questions anyway!"

"This is an interrogation?" Maurice asked, confused.

"No, this is not an intern-gation! It is me asking you what to be doing about Marlene!"

"Okay then. I have an answer. You like her,"

"...What?" Julien looked flushed at Maurice's words. "Of course I like her! I am wanting to-"

"Not in a 'Yeah, I'd do her' sort of like but in the 'My heart beats for you' sort of like," Julien stared at Maurice for a minute, letting his words sink in.

"...Really?" Julien scrunched his face in confusion. "I am not thinking so," Maurice sighed.

"Well fine. I do have a suggestion. Talk to her,"

"That just might work! I am thanking you Maurice! Be right back!" Julien stood up and rushed out the door. Maurice chuckled to himself.

"He'll understand soon enough," 


End file.
